


The Dinner

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Series: Breaking In [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen!Castiel invites Teen!Dean over for a family dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This has no real effect on the story but I felt compelled to explain why all the Novaks still live in the family home:
> 
> Michael and Raphael are working for their father's company. They started in entry level positions and are working their way up.  
> Lucifer is opening a business of his own.  
> Gabriel is finishing up culinary school.  
> Castiel is a senior in high school.

Dean had been staring at the door for a good three minutes just thinking of what he’d just gotten himself into. Cas had managed to con him into agreeing to come to a dinner with the Novak family. He said it was for moral support since he was going to drop the big bomb on his brothers and father. Dean knew better. It was revenge for making Cas freak out and break up with him the day before. There was no other reasonable damn explanation for asking him to enter the lion’s den.

Yes, he actually referred to the Novak house as the lion’s den on a regular basis. It was the perfect way to describe it: four wild cats with strong personalities fighting for dominance with a father who was gone more often than not and a young cub wanting to get away from it all. It was like a bad Disney sequel or something.

Before he knew it, he’d been staring at the damn door for around six minutes. The stupid thing was pretty much taunting him, daring him to knock. He really didn’t want to deal with Michael’s bossy personality, Raphael’s superiority complex, Gabriel’s need to make everything into a joke or the angst-fest that was Lucifer. They were bad enough on their own. Having to deal with all at the same table seemed like overkill. But Cas really wanted him there and, damn it, he owed it to the guy to be there for him.

Ten minutes had passed before Dean had gathered up the nerve to take on the door’s challenge. Unfortunately, he was beaten to the punch. It opened with a loud, quivering creak. If Dean didn’t know any better, the damn thing was laughing at him. It’d spent the last ten minutes staring back and teasing him and, now that he was ready to take on what was on the other side, it was taking away his chance to greet the challenge the proper way.

Fuck that door.

“Huh.” Raphael gazed at Dean with what looked like equal parts amusement and disgust. “I thought I’d heard strays outside. I didn’t expect to find one standing on our porch. What’s the matter, Winchester? Did your simple little brain forget how to hit a door?”

Dean wanted to hit something, alright. Instead, he put on his best fake smile and tried to get along. “Hey, Raph. I thought I smelled bullshit. I guess I should’ve known it was just you opening and closing your mouth.” Okay, so getting along with guys Dean considered assholes didn’t really work out that well.

Raphael’s grin inverted. “I see your constant contact with Castiel hasn’t made you any less of a crude neanderthal. Here I was hoping that he’d rub off on you.”

Dean’s forced smile shifted into something more mischievous. “He rubs off on me all the time but something tells me you don’t wanna know about that kinda ‘contact.’” When Raphael looked like he’s ready to wretch at the mental picture, Dean innocently asked, “So can I come in or...?”

Raphael rolled his eyes and opened the door wider. “If you must.”

Dean had visited the Novak house many times. It just usually was when Cas and maybe one other brother was around. Castiel knew how horribly Dean interacted with his siblings and spared all parties from the chance of fists being thrown. This would be the first time where he’d also be sitting at a table with their father, too. The man was always on the go and had never done more than give Dean a nod in passing. Dean didn’t spook easy but to say Mister Novak intimidated the shit out of him was an understatement.

He followed Raphael into the dining room and staggered at the sight. The room was bigger than some of the classrooms at their school but that wasn’t what bothered him. Dean had never seen it look so full. Food, flowers and other random pieces of crap were all on the table. All the brothers were either sitting in a chair around it or traveling back and forth from the kitchen door on the other side of the room.

He was actually kind of relieved that none of them noticed him come in. Raphael didn’t bother to make them notice his presence, either. He’d gone straight to the kitchen and left him there to his own devices.

“No, seriously, what is it, Cas? I know you know the word.” Gabriel said with his mouth full of bread.

Castiel sighed and ran a hand down the side of his face in silent agony. “I assure you, Gabriel, just like I didn’t know what it was the last six times you’ve asked, I still don’t know it.”

“Oh, come on! I hear you use it all the time! You used it just the other day to describe Michael!” Gabriel was pointing the bread stick in his hand like it would magically help Cas find the word.

Castiel sighed. “Despotic?”

Gabriel thought on the word for a second then shook his head. “Nope.”

“Stringent?”

Lucifer came out of the kitchen holding a bowl of something Dean couldn’t identify. “I prefer just calling him an asshole myself.”

Michael, who’d been sitting at the end of the table closest to their father sent Lucifer a death glare. He was about to say something when Mr. Novak shifted in his seat and spoke in his usual neutral tone. “Lucifer, language.”

Michael saw the the sour face Lucifer made and snorted in response. “He’s calling himself Luci now, Dad.”

Mr. Novak looked up from his phone and over his glasses. He evaluated the Lucifer before finally saying, “Lucy is a girl’s name.”

Luci snapped. “Oh and _Lucifer_ is such a great name? What the hell were you thinking when you named me, huh? Trying to get me laughed at for the rest of my life?”

His father looked back down at his phone like Luci’s tantrum was nothing new. It wasn’t, after all. “Calm down, Lucifer.”

Luci’s body stiffened. His lips moved around, baring his teeth but he didn’t even make a sound. “I swear to God, you hate me, don’t you?”

Michael snickered, “Here we go again.”

Lucifer slammed the bowl down on the table hard enough that some of it slopped onto the table. “Shut the fuck up, Michael!”

Mr. Novak dropped his phone onto the table and gave both of his sons full eye contact, one at a time. “Lucifer, I will not warn you a third time about your language and Michael, act your age and stop teasing your brother. You’re the oldest, you’re supposed to be the role model.” The volume of his voice hadn’t changed but the intensity behind it was enough to cause everyone to go still and silent.

Except for Gabriel, of course. He had a fake coughing fit and threw the word “favorite” in the middle of it. Lucifer, knowing it was aimed at him, opened his mouth to say something but stopped. Out of the corner of his eye, he’d caught sight of Dean. Almost all at the same time, Gabriel, Castiel and Michael looked over at him. Dean was a little creeped out by the the strange family telepathy.

Michael and Lucifer both frowned when they took Dean in. Gabriel had his trademark _I’m plotting something_ smile on. Most importantly to Dean, Castiel was jumping out of his seat and moving over to him.

Dean felt pretty awkward about the whole thing. Normally they greeted with a kiss and a quick grope from Dean to Cas. That didn’t seem very appropriate to do in front of, you know, the whole Novak family.

Castiel, never one for caring about personal space issues, stood no more than a few inches from Dean and whispered, “For a while there I didn’t think you were going to come.”

Dean put on a smile and waved to all the eyes staring at him from the table. Through his teeth he whispered back, “Yeah, well, if I knew it was gonna be like this-”

“Dean Winchester.” Mister Novak was back to looking at his phone. “Good to see you again. Come have a seat.” Dean and Castiel started moving over to their chairs, Dean giving Cas a concerned look. His boyfriend only shrugged and sat down next to him. Once they were situated, Castiel’s father continued on. “You’ve been dating my son for how long now?”

Dean gulped, calculated and responded. “About six months, sir.”

“And yet I’ve barely seen you around here nor had a real conversation with you.”

Dean had to try hard not to let his mouth hang open. After choosing his words carefully, he proceeded to answer. “In all due respect, sir, whenever I’ve come around, you’re either away or on your way out the door.”

“Sounds like an excuse.” Dean wasn’t sure what was setting him off more, the fact that Cas’ dad was talking to him this way or that he couldn’t even be bothered to stop texting or emailing or whatever the hell he was doing. Either way, he inhaled visibly and started to grind his teeth together. Castiel put a hand on his lap to try and calm him. It worked a little but didn’t prepare anyone at the table for the next question. “Is your father around a lot, Dean?”

The whole room went stiff. Even Raphael who had been coming into the room with the last of dinner stopped where he was. Dean stared at the head of the Novak family so hard that there was no way he couldn’t feel it. “Excuse me?”

“I’m speaking of your father, John Eric Winchester, veteran of the Vietnam war, volunteer fire fighter, co-owner of M&J Garage with Michael Guenther, mechanic from a family of mechanics, and widower to the late Mary Winchester. The last of the list I assume is part of the reason why he spends at least four nights a week at the bar down the street from your house. Is he around a lot?”

Dean’s anger becomes lined with confusion. “How did you-”

“I know because it’s my job to know these things.” Mister Novak scoffed but still hasn’t looked up. “Answer the question.”

Dean’s hands ball into tight fists. Castiel tries to sooth him but it does no good. Dean cocks his head to the side slightly. It’s what he does when he’s about to challenge authority. “I don’t think that’s any of your business. Sir.”

Mister Novak finally put his phone down again. He brought his hands together and looked at Dean. Despite the obvious amount of rage behind Dean’s words, the man didn’t seem even a little upset at the teenager. “I’m not passing judgment on your father. I’m making an observation. John is a very, very busy man yet, Castiel knows John Winchester very well. I am a man with little free time as well and all the information I know of you has come from every source except the one it should be coming from.” The man in the business suit pointed at Dean and his throat went dry. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Mister Novak’s attention that badly anymore.

“Father...” Castiel tried to divert his attention. It failed.

“You lied to Castiel yesterday.” It wasn’t a question but Dean still felt the urge to respond. He wasn’t given the time to, though. “He came to you looking for comfort but you put him in more distress. Enough distress that he broke off the relationship.”

“Dad.” This time when Cas spoke, it was more of a warning.

It fell on deaf ears. “Things are better between you two now but I have a question for you, Dean. If the adolescent who broke your son’s heart, albeit temporarily, came into your home and started acting defensive and borderline rude to a simple line of questioning, what would you do?” Gabriel opened his mouth to try and diffuse the situation but was met with a stern, “Not now, Gabriel.”

A minute passed by with Dean staring into Mr. Novak’s icy blue eyes in silence. Dean thought up an answer and let a wicked smile come across his face. “I know what I’d do but somethin’ tells me you’re not a big fan of turning the other cheek.”

Novak’s face stays expressionless. “You would be correct in that assumption. What I would do is ask one last question: What is one good reason why I shouldn’t ask you to leave my home this instant?”

Castiel, Gabriel and even Michael started muttering protests but they all went silent as their father exchanged a glance with each of them before looking back at Dean. Dean stayed silent. He brought his elbows up on the table and put both of his fists to his lips while he thought out his answer. He felt all six pairs of eyes on him. Some were more curious than others on what he’d respond with.

Dean looks over at Cas with an apologetic expression before he hardens his face and looks back at Mister Novak. “I can think of a million reasons why you should kick me out of here. Frankly, I can think of a million and _one_ why I should go before you got the chance.” He let the words linger for a moment while he looked at the one extra reason directly. “But hey, it’s not about me. The reason why I’m here and why you should let me stay here is right next to me.” Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and shook it. “ _He_ wants me here. That’s all that matters to me and, if you’re his dad, that’s all that should matter to you, too.”

Dean rubbed his thumb against Cas’ wrist. “I know I messed up. It wasn’t the first time, either, but I’m sure you already know that. As much as I hate it, I know it probably won’t be the last time, either. I’m human and I’m gonna make mistakes. But as long as your son has faith in me, in us... I’m gonna be right here by his side.”

The Novak brothers all seemed to relax a little. Raphael sat down with the food he’d been holding for a while. Gabriel had even started to shovel food onto his plate. Even Dean knew better than to start eating without grace being said at their dinner table so he didn’t pay any mind to Gabe’s actions.

Their father finally spoke. “I think you misunderstand me, Dean. I don’t have any ill will towards you. I’m just very invested in my-”

“In his creations.” Gabriel snickered. The rest of his brothers joined in. Castiel tried to hide his amusement in it but failed. Dean gave him a wary look and Cas just squeezed his hand in response. Dean was still confused but let it go for now.

“So I assume the reason you wanted Dean here was for support over your decision on your choice of which school to attend.” Dean watched Cas look over at his father, surprised. Mister Novak hadn’t picked up the phone but he was scrolling through something on it with an index finger. “I think we both know that it won’t stop your older siblings from voicing their opinions in the most boisterous way possible.”

Castiel sighed, looked over at Dean then nodded. The energy in the room shifted yet again. Dean could practically feel the Novak brothers on the edge of their seats in anticipation for their youngest brother’s speech that they all knew he had already prepared.

He ran an anxious hand through his hair and started. “As you all know, I was accepted to quite a few schools. You’ve all told me multiple times where you feel I should go and why. Some of the reasons were more valid than others, in my opinion but I respect what you’ve said and took everything into consideration. The choice wasn’t easy but-”

“If you say you chose that pathetic little school in Pennsylvania, Castiel, I swear I will end you right here.” Raphael interjected, having lost most of his patience.

Cas looked over at Dean for a second before answering. “No, I’m not going there.” All Castiel’s brothers were relaxing but a small knot started to form in Dean’s throat. He almost instantly started to get angry with himself. He was the one who’d tried to get his boyfriend to choose where to go without worrying to be close by. It still stung, though.

“Out with it, already!” Dean knew things were getting crazy when Gabriel was the one shouting for an answer to the big debate he’d tried so hard to stay out of.

Cas smiled and put everyone out of their misery. “I’m going to Princeton University.” Michael beamed with pride and victory while Lucifer and Raphael made disgruntled noises. Cas, feeling the need to explain further did just that. “They have a beautiful campus, it’s close to New York City without being too close, they carry all the majors I’m thinking about possibly going into and it’s only an hour and a half drive away from where Dean will be.”

The news didn’t placate Raphael and Lucifer but they at least stopped giving Castiel dirty looks. All attention moved over to the man of the house when he stood up. Mister Novak was actually smiling. “Well, with all of that settled, let’s say grace and eat the now lukewarm food, shall we?”

~

“Your dad’s a trip.” Dean said while shaking his head. They were sitting on the front steps instead of being in Cas’ room because he felt really weird. Mister Novak seemed to hear, see and know everything. The idea of even sitting on Castiel’s bed freaked him out.

Cas smiled down at their intertwined hands. “He means well. I’ve known him all of my life and I still don’t understand how his mind works or why he does what he does. I expected that to go bad for a minute there. When it comes to anyone messing with us, he becomes the big, wrathful father.”

Dean sighed. That was his cue for an apology. This was the part he was never good at. “Look, Cas... I, uh... it’s just...”

Castiel chuckled quietly. “Don’t hurt yourself or anything.” He lowered his head onto Dean’s shoulder and moved until their sides were fully touching. “I know. I knew it last night, too.”

Dean smiled and laid his head on top of Cas’. “So what was that whole thing about being created about? Kinda flew over my head.”

Dean felt Cas’ body move up in down with laughter. “We joke around, saying that he made us in his image.”

Dean blinked at the dark blue sky then shook his head. “Still not following.”

Cas pulled his head up and looked at him. “Dean, you do realize that all of my brothers and I are adopted, right?” The look Dean gave him must’ve given away that, no, the thought had never crossed his mind. “You must’ve noticed that none of us looking _anything_ alike!”

Dean smiled awkwardly and let his gaze wander. “Well, yeah, but I just figured different mom’s or something. It felt weird to ask about it so I just let it go.”

Castiel laughed without reservation at that. “Yeah, we definitely have different moms. Our father adopted Michael from somewhere here in the states. Raphael was from one of the countries Africa, Gabriel was from somewhere in the United Kingdom, Lucifer was from the Mediterranean area, we’re guessing Italy and I was from one of the Slavic countries, probably Russia. These are all educated guesses. We’ve never actually brought it up to him.”

Dean nodded. “I get it, kinda. It’s a family thing.” Dean stood up and stretched. “I guess I should go before your dear old dad decides to change his mind on that whole wrath thing. I’ll see you-”

Before Dean knew what had hit him, Cas had stood up as well and kissed him. After the initial wave of shock wore off, Dean relaxed into it and wrapped his arms around Castiel. The night had started out really rocky but it turned out pretty okay.

At least now he wouldn’t feel like he had to sneak around the house. He still would check the place for bugs and cameras the next time he was over, though.

**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
